In general, air fresheners provide a single air fragrance for various locations such as a home or a vehicle. For vehicles, an air freshener typically hangs from a rear view mirror thus obstructing the vision of a driver. Also, the intensity of the air fragrance is not adjustable.
Air fragrance machines typically provide a single air fragrance for a certain time period. However, the intensity of air fragrance provided sharply decreases with time. A user may find the monotony of an air fragrance bothersome. It is desirable to provide a more user friendly and desirable air fragrance machine.